This invention relates to a building and method of constructing same. The building is of an energy saving design and incorporates a substantially continuous vapor barrier that encloses the entire living area of the building.
Buildings such as residences are commonly constructed in a manner referred to as being of a frame construction. Construction techniques common in the construction industry do not tightly seal the inner living area of a building with a vapor barrier. The importance of a tight vapor barrier seal is widely recognized. For example, Akesson U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,089 is a U.S. Patent of a building and method of constructing same which attempts to provide a tight construction. Bentley U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,860 is another U.S. Patent on a building intended to have good thermal efficiency intended to save energy.
The aforementioned building designs and those in common practice do not provide a total and continuous seal of an entire living area with a vapor barrier. The construction techniques as a practical matter necessitate openings in the vapor barrier and each opening interrupts the desired airtight seal.